A Pathway and A Phone Call
by CutestCuddleBug
Summary: Cammie alone all summer. Zach shows up through a secret passage. COC broke into Blackthorne? Cammie's mom is a fake and her real parents are some where hidden from her? big zammie fan but there may not be too much. 1st fanfic! please be nice : .
1. Preview

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. All right belong to Ally Carter. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

TRALIER for A Pathway And A Phone Call

**I'll be back at the end of Summer vacation, okay kiddo?**

Yeah mom… I'll be fine….

Zach? What are you doing here? How _DID _you get here?

Well hello to you too Gallagher Girl. How you been?

What do you mean the COC broke into blackthorne?

I mean what I said..

Grant said what?

Grant told me that Jonas told him that he heard from Mr. Solomon where and _Who _your parents are..

Mom how could you?

**You don't understand Cammie!**

I understand that you're a LIAR!

* * *

**Coming Soon.**

**A pathway and a Phone Call!**


	2. Chapter1Start of summer and a surprise?

Chapter 1: Start of summer and a surprise?

**AN: GG3 and 4 didn't happen yet, but they already know about the COC.**

**Hope ya'll like it! Review please.**

"Oh my gosh Cammie we are gonna miss you so much! I would say you could come home with me for the summer since your grandparents are ill, but my parents are going on a mission to Brazil and I get to go with! I'll write as soon as I can, I mean if I can and all…."

I listened patiently as Bex rambled on and on, but as her limo pulled up to take her to the airport I knew it was time to say our goodbye.

"Bex I'm gonna miss you so much too, but I'll be fine here in the mansion for the summer. I'm probably gonna search for more hidden passage ways" I whispered the last part so only Bex could hear me. We hugged and she went on her way, waving one last time before she drove away. I turned to find Liz with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lizzy, don't cry! I'll be fine. Summer will fly by and in the fall we will find some way to get into more trouble." She laughed lightly before hugging me and walking toward the door. "Oh and Liz?" she turned around, the sunlight illuminating her golden hair, "Don't get sunburned." She smiled and said a quiet "bye ya'll," before walking out the door to return to Alabama.

I was about to turn around again, when I'm attacked by a hug that I knew could only come from Macey.

"Cammie! I so wish I could stay with you! We could shop and check out cute boys! And, oh curse my parents for having to do that stupid thank you tour!"

"I'm sorry Macey, write to me a lot though! And we will be back here before you know it kicking butt in CoveOps."

She laughed, we hugged, and then she put on her cover's face for her parents and walked out to her limo.

I sighed and knew it was gonna be a long summer at Gallagher.

Before I say anymore let me clear this up for those who are reading this and are so confused right now. My name is Cammie Morgan and my friends and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, or as we call it, spy school for girls. My mom is the Headmistress of the school and my dad went MIA (missing in action) when I was little. My friends are Bex Baxter who was the first non-America spy girl let into Gallagher. Her parents work for the M16 and if you cross her she will kick your butt and laugh while you scream in pain. We have been friends since 7th grade along with Liz Sutton. Liz is a genius, like she's scary smart. She is small and blond with a southern accent. Liz may be smart, but she is a klutz. She as a hard enough time walking down the hallway, let alone beating someone up, that's why she is on the Research and Development track. Then there is Macey. Macey McHenry joined us in 10th grade and learned so fast that starting in the fall she will be right there with Liz, Bex, and I in all our classes (except Liz will be in R&D, while we will be in CoveOps). There is so much to say about Macey but the main thing is she a fastionista and looks like a supermodel, but can kill you 50 ways with a stiletto. So yeah that's my friends and we are all roommates. Now. Back to the story!

After everyone left I went and sat in my room, until my mom came up and to say her goodbye.

"Hey kiddo," she said "I'm heading out, so this is our goodbye for the summer…"

She looked at me with sad eyes and then continued, "I'll be back at the end of summer vacation, ok?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine"

"Okay. Oh and kiddo? Stay safe." And with that she left without another word.

I then muttered to myself "This is gonna be one long summer"


	3. Chapter2What was that he said?

**Chapter 2!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier, but my mom was mad that my grade in algebra was going down so I was kinda banned from the computer… but I'm BACK! Anyway! This chap has Zammie in it! So…. Here's chapter deux! (two in French) oh wait! One more thing-I had some help from Zammielover (tnx so much for the idea) so I took that idea and tweaked it a little but yeah…**

I was walking around the mansion, it's been a week since everyone left and I already found five new passage ways, worked on four new poison antidotes, and done ten extra credit papers. As of right now I am in my new favorite passage. It is warm because of the summer air blowing through, there is a window with no coverings, I also brought a few pillows in and was just sitting watching sunrise, because it is 7:23 in the morning, when I heard a creak behind me. Now being a spy and all, I slipped up against the wall and watched as a figure moved out of the shadows. I tried not to gasp as the figure spoke in a deep, dangerous voice that I learned to recognize all too well.

"Come out, come out. _Gallagher girl_. I know your hiding in the shadows." Zach's voice echoed around the stone walled room.

"Zach? Zach is that you? Why are you here? How did you _get_ her?" I asked, I was half hoping that it was someone from the Circle instead that had broken in to the mansion unnoticed. Big guy in a black suit, I can deal with; Teenage boy who kissed me, then left…. Not so easy for me.

"No Cammie, it's not Zach." He paused for a few seconds and then continued so softly I could barely hear him. "It's the guy who dreams of you every night and that really wants you to be his girlfriend"

"Wh-wh-what?" I stammered. Then the next thing I know Zach grabs me by the waist and kisses me. At first I give in a little, cause face it Zach is an amazing kisser, but then I came to my senses and pulled back. His face was upset and for a second I though I saw a flash of fear in his eyes. But it was gone in a snap.

"Zach, I…I can't be your girlfriend if it's going to be that I see you twice every six months…" I said sadly.

"Wait? So if…. by some strange condition I was to always be near you…. Then you would?" I nodded to answer his question, not knowing were he was going with this. Then the next thing I know is he gives me a big bear hug and says "Well then it is decided! You're my girlfriend!"

"What? No, Zach. You can't always be around me. You have to go to school!" I said, but I looked up to see his eyes filled with joy and his head shaking back and forth.

"Silly Cammie, I get to stay at Gallagher now! For the up coming year!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Yep. But now is not the time to explain why. Right now I wanna do this" after he says that he pushes me up against the wall and kisses me, hard! It's messy and passionate, like he never wants to end it, but when I'm out of breath I pull away and we agree to go celebrate with coke floats in the kitchen, because while being alone in the school can sometimes be a downer, one of the great things is that no one can tell you you can't have coke floats at 8:07 in the morning!

I go to walk away and lead Zach to the kitchens, but right as I got a foot away I feel Zach tap my butt! I jump at the touch and squeak a little, but he just smirks his stupid, little, sexy smirk and keeps walking.

**I would really like reviews! If you hate it, love it, just wanna tell me 'bout your life, or just put a dot! Anything to tell me you read it! ~Lov HiddenintheDark4ev**


	4. Chapter3 Awwww your sweet!

**Hey guys. I don't have an excuse for you. But here is Chapter Three! This is your zammie chapter!**

We made our way to the kitchen and he insisted on making our floats. I sat at the bar counter and watched him work in the kitchen, he grabbed the ice cream and coke and the got all fancy and put whipped cream and shaved chocolate on the top. It looked soooo good!

"Open up" Zach said, and then he sprayed whipped cream in my mouth and "missed" and got some on my face

"Ha ha. Your so cute"

"THAT'S MEAN!" I yelled softly.

He wouldn't stop laughing, so I wiped my face off and put on my irresistible puppy-dog face. He instantly stopped and pointed at me with the most serious face,

"No, Cammie. Don't you dare start crying."

"Why would you put whipped cream on your girlfriend's face?" I asked in my best 'that was mean' voice.

"Come on Cam, I thought you liked laughing?" he asked. I just looked at him and then grabbed the whipped cream outta his hand and sprayed his face.

"You did _not _just do that?"

"Ha ha, I did!"

"I'm gonna get you for that!" and with that he pounced on me, knocking me to the floor with him landing in push-up position above me. My breath quickened from him being so close and I could feel his heart start beeping faster then normal.

"For a spy, you need to keep your emotions under better control Cammie. So maybe I should test you?" he raised his eyebrows as if asking for me to say yes.

"Well it would make me a better spy… so…i….i mean of you really want to…." I stuttered as his bright green eyes searched my teal ones for an answer.

Then right when I thought he was gonna get up he bent his arms and lowered himself on me. He rolled us over so I was on top and hugged me so I couldn't get up (not that I wanted too ;)) and them he nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer. He came back to my face and kissed me soft and sweet like everything was perfect, which it was. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Who knew that a guy with a six pack could be more comfortable than the softest pillow in the world (and I do know what that feels like. I room with Macey McHenry, remember?)? I didn't know what happened, but I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I woke up two hours later in my bed on top of a shirtless Zach. HOTT! I played like I was still asleep cause he was mumbling to himself. "Cammie…Cammie Goode….Cam Goode…wonder if she'd like that…." I decided to wake up than so I moaned a little.

"Gallagher Girl. You up?" he asked me.

"Yea, I'm up"

"Good. Mr. Solomon called while you were asleep…." He told me.

"What'd he want" I asked, still a little drowsy.

"To tell me that if anything happens to you, I'm dead," He said with a little bit of hurt in his voice, "Also, if I get you pregnant, I will die a slow, painful death…"

"Oh. Okay."

"And Cammie there is something I need to tell you…." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I said while getting up to go get new clothes for the day.

"I would die if anything happened to you. You are my life. You are the reason I live. I love you." Zach said the last part so softly that if I wasn't a spy I never would have heard it.

"Oh Zach. Zach Goode. I love you too. Ps, if you were wondering, I think Cammie Goode sounds good too." I added my own little smirk at the end.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I heard you wondering aloud if I'd like it. And I do." And with that I got up and went to change in the bathroom.

**Review! 3**

**Lov~hiddenintheDark4ev**


	5. AN SORRY!

AN: ok, so. Thanks so much for all your great reviews! I absolutely love getting them! …now… Ms. Lady Locke said that my first chapter was confusing. And I believe that she was talking about the preview. It might seem a little confusing to you if you are not a Gallagher Girl reader. Since you then don't know the characters or what has happened in the books. So I would suggest you to take it upon your self to formularize your self with the stories before critiquing me. Love you, and don't mind critiques, or mean to be rude about how I handled that. LOVE Y'ALL! Another thing is if y'all would like me to spice it up a bit with drama between Zach and Cammie, if you want another chapter with a lot of fluff, or if you want me to get to the action. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Thanks! Love my readers!

- love HiddenintheDark4ev


End file.
